Classically, a cam follower belonging to an injection pump comprises a tappet, a roller and a pin. The roller and the pin are centered on a transverse axis, while the tappet extends along a longitudinal axis. The pin is fixed to the tappet, while the roller is movable in rotation relative to the pin around its axis. When the cam follower is in service, the roller collaborates with a cam synchronized with the internal combustion engine camshaft. The rotation of the camshaft leads to a periodic displacement of a piston of the pump that rests against the tappet, to allow fuel to be delivered. The tappet is movable back and forth along the longitudinal axis.
It is known to ensure the retention of the pin relative to the tappet by caulking, press-fitting, clipping or using a circlip, in particular depending on configuration and material of the tappet.
EP-A-2 607 636 describes a cam follower comprising a tappet formed with two lateral flanges, delimiting an intermediate gap between them and each comprising a cylindrical bore. The roller is positioned in the intermediate gap, between both flanges and bores. The pin is then caulked, in other words plastically deformed, on both opposite ends to create a mechanical connection by press-fit in the tappet bores.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,269 describes a cam follower with a tappet comprising two pairs of tabs, which are elastically deformable and into which the pin is clipped.